


Child Within Outtakes

by JCapasso



Series: Child Within [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/pseuds/JCapasso
Summary: This is a series of outtakes from my story Child Within. Characters and tags will be added as appropriate. Chapters aren't in any kind of order but will have titles and/or summaries.
Series: Child Within [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Child Within Outtakes

Samael took a few deep breaths before stepping into the prison and signing in to visit Chloe Decker. He had gone back and forth on this idea for a long time. Eight years since he was told the full story when he turned fifteen to be exact. He went into the meeting room and sat down at one of the small round tables to wait and he recognized her immediately when she came in, and he felt the fear that he had thought he locked away a long time ago wash over him. “Lucifer?” she breathed out when she saw him. 

“Samael, actually,” he said shortly, everything else he wanted to say flying out of his head at coming face to face with her again. 

“Oh. Right,” Chloe said with a wince. The accent alone was a dead giveaway now that’d spoken. “Wh-why are you here?” 

“Facing my fears,” he told her, managing to keep himself steady, especially at the crestfallen look on her face. “Do you know that I had nightmares about you for most of my childhood?” he asked, getting a shake of the head in response and she wouldn’t even look at him. “You were like the boogeyman who just wouldn’t go away. I still have those nightmares sometimes, even now.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Chloe broke into tears. “I never meant to…”

“Do you have any idea what it’s like to be missing a part of yourself?” he asked harshly. “What it’s like to know that you’re not complete?” She shook her head. “I don’t even understand why,” he said plaintively. “I’ve heard so many stories about Lucifer. What he was like. The things he did. Including how much he’d done for you. I don’t understand what he did to deserve that.”

“Nothing,” Chloe said miserably. “He didn’t do anything. I was stupid and overreacted. I’ll never forgive myself for it.” 

“Neither will I,” Samael said with a sigh. “But I’ve got what I came for,” he said when he got up. “Seeing you so pathetic like this, I can’t be afraid of you anymore.”

“Wait…please…is there anything…anything I can do…” Chloe asked, wanting some type of redemption, even just a little bit.

“When you see him again one day, tell him to come back,” Samael said coldly as he walked out.


End file.
